From U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,765, a cellular mobile wireless system is known in which a navigation signal is transmitted with the help of a CDMA carrier.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,043, a satellite-supported airplane precision navigation system is known in which a base station collects GPS signals from which it calculates corrective information that is sent to an airplane with the help of a CDMA data link.
From “The Qualcomm/Snap Track Wireless-Assisted GPS Hybrid Positioning System and Results from Initial Commercial Deployments”, Z. Biacs, G. Marshall, M. Moeglein, W. Riley, a CDMA-based wireless network is known in which position information that was obtained through GPS is transmitted via CDMA.
From “eScrabble—the intelligent board game” Fraunhofer Institute for Reliability and Micro-integration (IZM) (http://www.apz.izm.fraunhofer.de/bau/picture/upload/1_Scrabble_D.pdf) a conductor plate that has been laminated with game board foil is known. The wireless transmittal of information in order to identify player/s, letters and letter values occurs per RFID at a frequency of 13.56 MHz, while the communication between game board, game racks and laptop takes place via a 2.4 GHz wireless interface, see also “RFID exact location read-out”, productronic 10, 2008, page 58.
In all of the aforementioned papers, the CDMA sequence is used as carrier, in order to transmit data containing position information that were modulated onto the carrier signal. The underlying task of the invention, however, is to create an improved method for determining the spatial position of an object, in addition to a corresponding electronic circuit and an appropriate electronic system, especially in order to realize a parlor game, such as a roulette table or a board game, a navigation system or an automation system.